1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency circuit module in which a high frequency circuit is mounted on a multilayer circuit substrate, and more particularly, to an installation structure of a high frequency switch that switches connection between an antenna and a high frequency circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in circuit modules including high frequency switches used for mobile phones, switching circuits utilizing PIN diodes have been employed. However, with a recent trend for capabilities of handling multiple bands and higher communication frequency band, high frequency switches utilizing FET switches have been more widely used. Known examples of circuit modules with this type of high frequency switches include circuit modules disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3. Patent Document 1 discloses a high frequency switch module in which a high frequency switch IC is mounted on a surface of a multilayer circuit substrate. Patent Document 2 discloses a high frequency module in which a GaAs switch element is mounted on a surface of a multilayer substrate. Patent Document 3 discloses a high frequency switch module in which a high frequency switch element is mounted on a surface of a laminated body by wire bonding.